


[Oldfic] Blood Red

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Old fanfics [33]
Category: Black Cat
Genre: F/M, Lolicon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: [Oldfic] There was blood on our hands.





	[Oldfic] Blood Red

I'm not sure just when I had started to change. I actually think it's when I first met Saya. She was the annoying girl that wore a Yukuta, that spout weird ideas about life. How guns shouldn't be used for killing. How it was the decision of the owner whether or not to shoot.

I merely scoffed. Of COURSE guns were meant for killing! That was the sole purpose they were made for. It was my purpose, to KILL. I was after all, the top eraser in Cronos's ranks. I was meant to kill, nothing more.

Then, I received a mission.

A man named Torneo had created a bio weapon, and I was to destroy it.

Sure, it sounded easy at first. That is, until I found out the target was a little girl.

I was the top eraser, but even I had my weaknesses. Despite my cold and uncaring attitude, I couldn't help but hesitate whenever it came to killing women or children. I felt pathetic. I usually accomplished the job anyway, but that didn't mean it didn't bother me. I hated pointing guns at them, it just didn't feel right. Even back then, I could feel it.

But I ignored it.

So, I broke into Torneo's mansion. My every intension was to kill the girl before her powers could be of any use to Torneo; that was my mission after all.

My plan worked for a while. I managed to slip into the mansion, and had made my way to her room. Soon, I stood with my gun pointed directly at her forehead, intending to take her life.

I hesitated.

I remember cursing myself for my weakness, doing my best to uphold my cold façade as I stared into her eyes, equally as emotionless as mine usually were. No, they weren't just emotionless.

They were EMPTY. Usually mine were filled with killer intent, but even that reflected easily in my eyes, but her eyes held NOTHING; two dark red pools of emptiness.

They were as red as BLOOD.

"I smell blood…on your hands…"

For some reason, those words had struck me. Her small hands wrapped lightly around my gun; her eyes staring up at me with that same emotionless stare.

"You have blood…on your hands…"

I couldn't do much more than stare at her, letting she shock and disbelief set in. This bioweapon-NO, this _girl_ could see into my very _soul_. She could sense my bloody nature and the sins that I've committed. Her gaze unnerved me, startled me inside of my stone-like façade. For the first time in a long time, I found that I was frightened-even if only just a little.

The scent of blood…was too deeply imbedded in my skin to ever be washed away. I knew this and yet, I didn't _want_ to know this. I didn't want to be reminded that maybe I _did_ need to be saved, or that I needed to save myself. This girl was shoving all of my thoughts and weaknesses in my face without even realizing it.

Or maybe she _did_?

I remember trying, but I couldn't decipher just what she was thinking. It was as if she wasn't thinking _at all_. She didn't even flinch as I pressed a little against the trigger in irritation.

I think that's when I realized that I couldn't kill her. I simply couldn't. We were too alike—deadened souls that sought salvation and a life free of the constant showers of blood raining down upon us. I made up my mind within seconds, even as Sven and Torneo burst into the room to intercept me.

I was going to fight for my freedom and perhaps I would give her the chance to fight for hers too—I would be back.

There was blood…on _our_ hands.


End file.
